Understanding
by Naara-no-temari
Summary: ONE-SHOT-Risa has been feeling lonely lately, but really resents this when no-one remember her birthday! what will she do?-BIRTHDAY GIFT


**Hi everybody! this is actually a birthday present for my best friend! lovecomyes17! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! please check out her fics, they are totall awesome!**

_ Reviews are free, would you leave me one?_

* * *

><p><strong>Understanding<strong>

* * *

><p>Risa stood in front of her mirror, watching her straight hair falling on her shoulders, brushing it. It was nine in the morning, Monday, Otani had already left the apartment they shared, he was fifteen minutes late when he woke up, and they had no time for talking. She missed him, sure, but it was more the fact that he did not take the time for saying goodbye to her that hurted her. However, she understood, it was his dreamed job, his dream. But was she a part of it? Otani would certainly dream of a short, cute wife, short kids, a beautiful house...<p>

Risa thought she was not beautiful enough for him, she had always had. She stopped brushing her hair, and started with makeup. She had to get to her job at ten a.m. Still, she didn't feel like going, and wanted to stay home. She was late now anyway, she could call the day in. The sunshine hit her skin while walking, even when she didn't want to go to work, she needed to finish some outfits she was asked to, and she had a deadline to do it. The day soon ended, and she was on her way back home, deciding she would walk, when she got a text from Otani. It read:

_Hey amazon, still at work?_

But again, she didn't feel like answering, so she shoved her phone in her jeans pocket and continued walking. Almost two minutes later, she got another text, again from her boyfriend:

_Are you mad at me?_

Risa smiled sadly while reading the text. Risa got a text after the last, but it was from Nobu.

_Hey girl! Your best friend talking!_

_What happened with you and Otani? He suddenly appeared in my house and asked to be invited for dinner. (-.-)/ _

_You need to tell me what's going on. XOXO_

Risa closed the phone and headed home. She felt really lonely. It was her birthday, but nobody had remembered. Even Otani was having dinner at Nobu and Nakao's place. She remembered her day as she passed the park. She remembered waiting for Otani's call all day, but she had not even had a text from him saying happy birthday, and that sucked big time.

She started climbing up the stairs, her eyes getting wet, while walking to her door.

After unlocking it, she entered the apartment, she had a dull mood, and again, she did not feel like turning the lights on. Actually, she did not feel like doing anything, just laid in her bed, and think about loneliness and bunnies. Still, she turned them on, only to find nothing. She got another text from Nobu, which read:

_Why won't you answer me? T-T_

Risa closed the door and launched herself into the sofa, crying. Deep down, she had expected something like a surprise party, but even Nobu!

She got another text, this time from Otani:

_Amazon! Forgot to tell you, there is a big frog in the living room, and i also wanted to ask you if you could turn the stove off, please? :) _

_Staying at my mom's tonight, she needs help with something._

Risa sighed and went to turn off the stove first. The kitchen lights were off, as the rest of them in the house, so she turned them on, only to be surprised by the yell of all of her friends

-HAPPY BIRTHDAY!-

And just when Risa had had almost enough, Otani made his way through the little mass of people, with a dozen of roses in one hand, and a big bunny plushie and what seemed to be a letter in the other.

He smiled

-Happy birthday, Koizumi-

Risa watched all of them, and suddenly slapped herself, mumbling things about a dream and crabs. After a while, everybody dispersed, and started the chatting, while Koizumi and Otani stood flushed in the kitchen

-are...are those for me?-

Otani nodded, blushing like crazy, and handling the flowers over to Koizumi. She took them clumsily, and extended her other hand for Otani to grab. Otani handed her the bunny and the letter instead. She took the letter and started unfolding it, but Otani stopped her, red as a tomato.

-Read it when i go to sleep.-

But Risa kept unfolding it, and read what it said. Blushing deeply, she took the hand of her boyfriend and nodded happily, and leaned over for a kiss.

Nobu was sitting on the living room with her darling sitting next to her, and Suzuki and Chiharu on the other couch. She was mumbling and whispering things to Nakao, while the other couple watched embarrassed. After a while, Risa and Otani emerged of the kitchen and sat with their friends, laughing, chatting at nonsense things, and playing.

It was a great party, but it was late at Monday night, and everybody had work the next morning, so slowly, the apartment got almost empty again. Risa and Otani headed to the bedroom. After changing in her pajamas, Risa brushed her hair and slipped through the sheets, where Otani was laying, and sleeping since long. Risa smiled, her heart fluttering, and mumbled in Otani's ear.

Thank you for the best birthday ever.

Risa smiled again as she hugged him lightly, hoping not to wake him up.

In the bedside table was a little note, the letter that Otani had given to Risa. It said.

_Koizumi:_

_You better not be reading this while i am in front of you._

_If you do, you'll wake up without hair._

_I love you, would you marry me?_

Risa smiled in her sleep, while a much blushed fiancé mumbled something while looking to the ceiling.

-Idiot-


End file.
